the revival of the sins
by Bloodhunter5566
Summary: just warning you now if you don't like bad grammer or dont like mature content please don't read. also if you give a bad review explain why you gave it and not just "it was to short" or "i dont like it". if you can speak and think then you can write well and give a proper review and i will call out to those who give me ideas and the like or make me laugh in the review.
1. chapter one

Chapter 1 The first of the Sins Envy

Hello all to those who follow me and those who dont. This is a Seven Deadly Sins/Percy Jackson crossover. This will take place in Titians Curse just before Artimis has been saved and Zoë has been faitaly injured.

Disclamor: I do not own eather of the two franchises and i do not make any money figurtive or otherwise. This is a exprement of mine and i will appreciate it if you can give me reviews both good and bad but if you give bad reviews please explain why. The paring will be undisided for the time being but the possible parings are

Percy/Artimis

Percy/Zoë

Percy/Thalia

Percy/Artimis/Zoë

In the case of the multi paring both Artimis and Zoë will be the reincarnation of Elizabeth with Percy being eather the reincarnation of Meleodas or made a deal with him(his spirit). (I mean comon he's a demon and if does come to it I will explain it in the story.) So yah enjoy.

"Thoughts"

"Normal speaking"

"Quest or quoting a quest"

"Sin assignments"

~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

Percy pov

"Let me take the sky Lady Artimis." I say to the Goddess.

"No you are a mortal and will be crushed. I can not let you hold it." She refuses eather trying to keep me safe or to keep her own pride intac.

I take the sky from her anyway and pushed (more like shoved) her away and let the sky rest on my shoulders. Now I've held heavy things before. In this life and in my last but the sky was almost to much to bare as I was so I slowly started to release my darkness to add more streangth to my body but I couldent add to much then it would look suspicious. I look over to see Artimis cutting and hitting like a pro but that make since since she is a goddess af the hunt and has had training for a century's.

"Get ready Percy!" She yells over to me as she dogges Atlas amd gets behind him to kick him to me and the sky.

Almost immediately feel releafe over come me. As I was pushed away Atlas got one final hit at Zoë and stabs her in the shoulder which she then goes flying into the wall with a loud CRACK.

As soon as i got my darkness under controll I raced over to her with Artimis, Thalia, and Anabeth.

"Will she be ok?" I asked worried as Zoë grew on me over the course of the quest.

"My Lady." We all hear from her.

"Yes Zoë?" Artimis asks her lieutenant gently.

"I see the stars My Lady" she begins "there so beautiful."

"Yes they are Zoë. They are." Artimis says with tears clearly running down her eyes.

I stepped forward. "Its not over yet Zoë. You still have much more to see and do." I state with a smile.

"You talk nonsense Percy." Zoë says with a smile.

You dont get it do you the prophecy hasn't been compleated yet.I remember it saying this." I start to say.

"Five shall go west to the goddess in chains

One shall be lost in the land with out rain

The baine of Olympus shows the trail

The Titan's one must withstand

One shall call by Parents hand

To be saved by one with

Two lives."

"I have and am living two lives." I state.

"Save her please." Artimis almost begs me.

"I will only because she will be needed soon but in doing this she will no longer be bound by her oath to you Goddess." I say turning to Artimis. "Are you absolutely shure you want this?"

"Yes just save her. I will deal with the consequences later." Artimis says with hope.

I sigh. "Do you Zoë Nightshade wish to live a life of danger. To never be able to call the Hunters of Artimis your family, your sisters agian, to live a life of envy?" I ask her.

"Yes I do." She says badly above a wisper.

"Then rise Zoë Nighshade, rise and become the Snake's Sin of Envy, the controller of Earth it self." I command in a voice I have only heard in my dreams.

Her breathing has become stronger and her color is starting to return as her wound on her shoulder shrinks and fades not leaving a scar but has a tattoo of a snake curled up with its flangs bared.

"What did you do to me?" Zoë asks frightened.

"Some thing I havent done in a long long time." I say while my vision starts to bluer and as i fall i hear Artimis saying we needed to go to Olympus now, and I feel myself being picked up and placed on a wooden seat and start to feel air on my face.

~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~

Ok I'm done with this chapter and feel really good about this and I know its a bit short but I will try to make the rest longer but for now this will do.

Who will be the reincarnation of Elizabeth will be up to you. I will wait two to three days untill I reveal who it is. Please put down why this girl/goddess should be made the reincarnation.

The choices are

Zoë Nightshade

Phobie Artimis

Thalia Grace

Annabeth Chase

Please respond through reviews thatlnk you.


	2. ch 2 explanation

Hello everyone I would like to give thanks to Devourer of fanfiction, luisfilipe032, and Broken Requem who has reviewed this story and voted for this story and for the paring well its down to two. I got these votes from some friends.

Thalia lll

Artimis II

So the paring will be Percy and Thalia.

Tgis chapter will introduce Percy's power as Meleodas. Thalia will be the reincarnation of Elizabeth for this paring to work though. I belive it is luisfilipe032 who told me to not write if first person but in third but I will only stick with only Percy's pov.

On with the story

"GOD SPEAKING WITH POWER"

"Percy speaking as darkness starts to takeover"

\--line break--

Percy pov

Soon they all were just outside of the place doors and were waiting to be called in by Zeus.

"COME IN HREOES". We heard from inside as the door opened. As we walked in we all saw all twelve Olympians sitting in there thrones in there godly hight of fiffteen meters above our own hight and Lady Hesita tending to the hearth.

We all bowed to Zeus first then our individual parents or in the case of Thalia stayed bowed to Zeus. Me and Anabeth bowed to our parents respectively. Poseidon for me and Athena for her.

"It seems that you have compleated your quest heroes." Lord Zeus started. "Though how you held your own against Alatas I would like to know however." He continued while looking at me.

"I'm sorry Lord Zeus but that information will have to be left as it is for now." I say respectivly.

"Yes yes you will tell us soon enough boy." He says mockingly. He then turns to the council. "What shall happen to them?" He asks the rest of the gods.

"Well those two pose to much of a risk to us. I vote we kill them." Ares says while pointing torwords me and Thalia.

"No." Then the room was filled with killing intent and all of it was pointed directly at the war god.

All the other gods were staring at me in shock as I slowly walked towards Ares as he shrunk down to my level and I lift him up by his neck even as he tried to flash out of my grip.

"She will not be killed, even if I have ro take the prophecy in my own shoulders." I look at him in the eye as my eyes fade from bright ocean green to pich black. "She will not die agian." I say to the entire council.

They all nod slowly. With Zeus looking angry

"Son how do you have So much power?" He asks confused.

I smile at him. "Well I made a deal with someone who kept loosing everything over and over agian. He came to me as I was dieing due to a hellhound bite. He asked me "kid do you want to live and beable to fight those who seek you harm? To fight for your loved one's? For those who cant fight for themselves?" I ansered yes and what he had inside him left and entered me, but he kept half saing that he had to train me to hold it all and he did but it was all in my mind. I had to mentally prepare myself to recive it all."

"What power did you receive?" Dad asked scared.

"Darkness. The power He and his kind are born with, love with and die with." I said sad.

"Where is this person? We could use his help." My father asked.

"Dead. He gave his life so I could live on but he also left his soul mate behind who like him was cursed to forever be reborn as a mortal and to always reunite with him but will soon die afterwards." I answered.

"What was his cures?" He asked.

"To live forever knowing who his soulmate is and to never die. Even having all vital organs destroyed could not kill him. It is this curse that he pased to me by merging his soul with my own." I said bitterly. "This is why none of you will kill Thalia. She is the reincarnation of my-his mate and I will sooner die then let her be harmed." As I said this my mark apeared. It is a crested spiral that's point led to my mouth.(think Meleodas's Mark with spikes that led all the way down).

"Well then no one shall die today. These heroes shall go back to camp and continue to train-" Zeus was interupted by Artimis who asked.

"Why is Zoë no longer part of my hunt boy?" She said with malice.

"It is the price she has to pay for her contued life. Had I been any later she would have been lost forever. It took everything I had to keep her soul from leaving her body." I ansered neutral.

"And what did you mean Sin of Envy? As far as I know she has not been envious of anybody or anything." She continued confused.

"As I said she is the Snake's Sin of Envy. And as such she will always be envious of those of which have what she could not such as your hunters she will no longer be one as she gave up that life for her new one." I ansered her question.

"Sins? Such as the seven sins? Wrath, Greed, Envy, Gluntny, Lust, Sloth, and Pride?"

"Yes I myself am the Dragon's Sin of Wrath for in my past life I distoryed an entire country with my power alone when my mate at the time was killed in front of me."

\--line break--

I know its a bit choppy but I was nearly asleep while I wrote this so I may revise it in the future. Any way any mistakes you find and report to me is apreciated. Please RR

Updates gust want to let you know I may or may update once or twice every two weeks or so.


End file.
